Collected Shots
by RebeccasanFujiEijiLVR
Summary: Oneshots involving Friendship,Family, and Love! U REQUEST the pairings, and situations 4 the characters! Any characters from the anime. Thirteenth chapter, Nadeshiko/NagihikoRima Friendship!
1. Tease Walking

Collected Shots:

_Disclaimer:_ I don't own Shugo Chara, or its characters. Just this fan fiction.

The situation and pairing was requested by me;** rebeccasanfujieijilvr**. In order for me to start the fic, and since their my first favorite Shugo Chara pairing.

Friendship Pairing: Ikuto and Amu

Tease Walking

The guardians' meeting was over and Amu politely declined Tadase's invite to his house. She remembered promising her baby sister Ami to pick her up from school.

"Ah Amu chan, you turned down Tadase kun." Ran informed.

"I k-know…" she blushed walking faster.

Her charas flew to catch up with her. They were confused about her behavior. Amu leaned against a wall sighing as her blush lessened.

"Yoru." Miki waved over the chara cat.

"Yo nyah." He flew besides Amu's charas.

"What are you doing here, desu?" Suu asked.

"I bet he's causing trouble." Amu answered.

"Why would you think that, Amu?"

The pink haired girl gasped noticed Ikuto's closeness. She blushed furiously pushing him away.

"Ikuto what do you want?"

"Well we usually come up here." He smirked caressing the small girl's cheeks.

"Nyah what about you guys?"

"We're on our way to pick up Amu chan's sister." Ran answered cheering for Amu.

"Let me accompany you."

"No. Stay away from me!"

"Aw come on I'm not going to bite."

"Yeah right perverted cat."

"He's not perverted nyah."

"Yoru keep your mouth shut!" Ikuto snapped winking at Amu.

The girl scoffed walking away. Her charas followed behind as one of them turned back noticing Ikuto and Yoru weren't there anymore.

"Finally he's gone, desu." Suu sighed patting Amu's shoulders softly.

"I'm so glad." She looked up at a tree and screamed.

The charas were concerned following her eyes and screamed too. Ikuto jumped off the tree and grabbed Amu closer to his arms.

"I think it would be best if I walk you." He smirked.

"Why would you want to walk with me?"

"You seem lonesome." His smile widened.

The charas had blushed faces. One of them didn't as he kept laughing until Ran hit him with her pom poms.

"You're ruining the moment." She whispered.

"Sorry but it's funny to see Amu's face closer to Ikuto's, nyah."

Amu looked away quickly as her blush darkened. The male cat chuckled a bit.

"Fine you can walk with me." She looked up swiftly. "No funny business!"

"Alright." He let her go as she power walked.

The charas were anxious on how Ikuto will behave towards Amu. Yoru kept laughing and Miki tried her best to get closer to the giggling chara cat. Amu's face lessened as her body trembled. She was relieved that her sister's school was a block away.

"Why are you smiling?"

"Because I'm coming closer to my destination." She answered.

"Aw..I'm going to have to part ways with you now."

"I guess so…"

"Go on a date with me." Je suddenly grabbed her waist.

"…N-no I-I c-can't…" she stuttered as her face turned red again.

"Your face looks adorable as a tomato."

"It's all your fault!" She yelled pushing him to the ground.

With a thud she ran off to the next street. Ran, Miki, and Suu followed and looked behind.

"That darn Ikuto…" she panted realizing her sister's school.

Ikuto got up dusting off the dirt off his clothes. "Let's go Yoru."

"You're not going after her?" He flew beside his owner.

"She knows she loved it." He smiled. "I'll get her when she least expects it."

"You always do."

Ran, Miki, and Suu kept giggling as Amu's face continued to darken. Ikuto's words sure got her thinking about asking Tadase out.

To be continued…

Which character(s) should be mentioned? What about the situation happening to the character(s)? No OCs will be mentioned in this fan fiction. Let me know through reviews or private messages I'll be waiting for your responses.

How was it? Should I continue or not? If there are mistakes let me know.

Leave good reviews, ne?

Ja'ne….


	2. Lost

Collected Shots:

_Disclaimer:_ I don't own Shugo Chara, or its characters. Just this fan fiction.

The situation and pairing was requested by **Hiwiwy**.

Friendship Pairing: Nagihiko and Amu (Small Fluff, maybe if you can tell)

Lost

The guardians were in the garden doing their work as usual. Their charas were in the small house that Ami gave to the charas a while back. Kiseki was ordering the other charas around, as usual they ignore his orders and he gets angry shaking his fist.

"You commoners always ignore me." Kiseki complained.

"Kiseki, you're always whining." Ran giggled. The rest of the charas agreed and laughed.

The charas were cleaning the small house since there was a mess made all thanks to Suu and her cooking.

Tadase gets up from the chair catching the attention of the other guardians. They stopped working and knew the king of the guardians club had something to say.

"I was thinking about going to this weekend's summer festival." He smiled, "Should we all go?"

"That sounds like fun." Yaya excited jumped off the chair. "I want to go."

"We should all go, Hotori kun." Nagihiko agreed smiling. He looked over at Amu and Rima waiting for the girl's answers.

"I can go to." She blushed looking over her crush. _'This gives me the chance to get closer to Tadase kun.'_

"If Amu's going so am I." Rima held onto the joker's arm glaring at Nagihiko.

"Attaching yourself to Amu chan." Nagihiko chuckled. _'She's always giving me that look.'_ He sighed, _'Is it because I'm Amu chan's first best friend?'_

Rima scoffed hiding behind Amu. The pink haired girl chuckled nervously as the others smiled. The charas overheard it and couldn't wait for the summer festival during the weekend.

The day of the festival has come as they all met up in front of the park entrance where the festival was being held.

"Hey, everyone." Amu waved running up to her friends.

"There sure is a lot of people…" Rima stayed beside Amu.

"Well this is a festival Rima chan." Nagihiko noted smiling.

"I didn't ask for your opinion." Rima growled at the boy. He shrugged his shoulders with a sigh.

"Come on everyone." Tadase led the group.

They all followed the king and two of the guardians got lost since there was a whole crowd of people. They sure were in trouble all thanks to the crowd of people increasing since entering the park.

"Do you see the others, Nagihiko?" Amu asked nervously, trying to look  
over the masses of people to find the rest of their friends.

Nagihiko, being taller than her, craned out his neck to do the same, "Not a  
trace, Amu-chan."

A lot of trouble. Will they be able to find the others?

"I just don't get it," Amu said, shaking her head in confusion, "How could we  
have gotten separated from the rest? We were all holding hands!"

Her companion grimaced, "Well, not all, I think. I guess Rima chan didn't  
feel like holding my hand for more than 40 seconds."

"This is no time for joking." Amu panicked. "We need to find the others quickly."

"Oh because you want to be closer to Hotori kun." He chuckled.

"Nagihiko, please stop that." She blushed.

"You're so cute blushing." His golden eyes brightened staring directly at Amu's eyes.

"…Nagihiko we should find the others…"

"Right…" he began walking looking around for the others. _'I'm sorry Amu chan…'_

"Amu chi, and Nagi are lost." Yaya cried.

"Well find Amu chan, and Fujisaki kun soon." Tadase promised. He was scared something bad might have happened to them especially with Amu.

"He better not harm my best friend!" Rima glowered beginning to search. Kusu kusu chuckled as she was on Rima's shoulder.

Ran, Miki, and Suu were worried about their owner. Kiseki ordered the other charas to search for Amu, and Nagihiko up in the sky. Agreeing to it they began to fly looking around the crowded people.

Amu and Nagihiko were in the middle of the park and didn't know their friends were in the opposite side of them. With a sigh he took hold of Amu and excused themselves finding the others.

"Nagihiko you don't have to hold my hand."

"I want to make sure you don't get lost since its crowded here."

"O-okay…" she blushed looking down at the ground.

He turned around and squeezed her hand gently. _'She's so cute.'_

"I'm glad were together in this festival." She smiled looking back up. Her heart began to pound as she looked at his glistening eyes.

"So am I." His smile widened.

Since they were lost they decided to enjoy themselves in the meantime. Nagihiko won Amu a big red teddybear throwing cans in a booth. The others did the same and kept in contact with their charas in case they seen Amu and Nagihiko.

"Are you hungry?" Nagihiko asked.

"Yes I am."

"I'll get you something to eat." He said as she nodded her head. She took a seat sighing and looking around at the crowd.

Not far from them Yaya began to cry since she missed her two friends. "We're never going to find them."

"Yes we are." Tadase tried his best to calm down the baby of the guardians.

Rima sighed and was worried about Amu, until her eyes recognized a pink haired girl. She ran hoping that it was her best friend. Panting a bit she tapped the pink haired's shoulders. The girl turned around and gasped at the sight of Rima.

"Rima oh my god." She hugged her tight.

"Amu we were looking for you." She whimpered a bit.

"So were we."

Tadase and the crying girl following Rima surprised to see Amu and Nagihiko. They ran to their side asking them what had happened.

"Since it was probably crowded we were lost." Nagihiko took a seat beside Amu.

"Finally we reunite." Yaya wiped her tears and hugged her two friends tightly.

Rima glowered at Nagihiko as the male shivered a bit. He knew who exactly made him shiver as he smiled at the girl.

"It's your fault Amu got lost." She glomped the pink haired girl.

Nagihiko chuckled at Rima, "But she's safe now."

"Stay away from Amu!"

"…If you say so." Nagihiko began eating. _'How can I stay away from the girl I like?'_

The others laughed and ate as well. Rima kept an open eye on her rival pulling Amu closer to her whenever she got a chance. The charas were notified by Rhythm that his owner and Amu were found already in the food stand.

Amu shared a conversation with her long time crush. With one of his eyes he kept looking at his crush smiling and blushing a bit. '_If she only knew how I felt about her…'_

To be continued…

The next pairing will be Nagihiko and Rima. It will be a friendship oneshot.

How was it? If there are mistakes let me know.

Leave good reviews, ne?

Ja'ne….


	3. Let's be Friends

Collected shots:

_Disclaimer:_ I don't own Shugo Chara, or its characters. Just this fan fiction.

The pairing and situation was requested by **Sakura MaiHime.**

Friendship Pairing: Nagihiko and Rima

Let's be Friends

As Rima Mashiro was getting dressed for school, another argument between her parents was taking place. With a sad expression she called out for Kusu Kusu to follow her out of the house. Her chara obeyed floating beside her shoulder and wondering how Rima felt about her parents fighting.

"Rima, doesn't it bother you that your parents argue?"

"…Not really I pay no mind to it." She lied walking faster.

Amu and Yaya were waiting for the small girl a few blocks from the school. Kusu Kusu was a bit concerned for her owner but she didn't say anything to her.

"I can't wait until this afternoon and eat a lot of cakes." Yaya ran to the royal garden.

Amu sighed and noticed her friend sad. "Are you ok Rima?"

"Um..yes I am." She fake smiled.

Amu nodded her head grabbing Rima to the royal garden. Everyone was there when they arrived and work was being assigned by the king of the guardians.

"Everyone we need to get this done by this afternoon."

"Don't worry Hotori kun we're going to have it done before that time." Nagihiko assured. He began working as soon as possible.

Amu didn't want to do anything until Tadase used his 'cuteness' on her. She blushed getting right to work quickly, and Nagihiko peeked giggling.

Rima was deep in thought as she felt so much pain just because of her parents. She really wanted to get up from the queen's chair and run out of the club.

"Yaya doesn't want to this anymore." She laid her head on the table whining.

The charas watched from afar as their owners worked. Pepe whined herself seeing her owner acting like that.

"Pepe what's wrong?" Ran asked.

"Well if she whines I feel the need to whine too."

"She just doesn't want to do any work." Kusu kusu assured.

"Well to cheer her up I'm going to make a lot of sweets." Suu smiled floating happily.

They were excited about the cakes that Suu would make later. It was the end of the guardians morning meeting and Rima was sad all day. She did everything to hide the truth from her friends which worked.

One of them didn't fall for it which was the jack's chair, Nagihiko Fujisaki.

"What's wrong with Rima chan?" he wondered. He noticed her sadness since the guardian morning meeting.

Nagihiko made a promise to himself to find out what was wrong with her. For now he kept an open eye on her, it bothered the young girl as she kept glowering at his smile.

"Why are you smiling for?" The girl slammed her locker hard.

"I'm just smiling since the holidays are coming soon." He answered closing his locker gently.

"...Oh yeah well time to go to the guardian meeting."

"Let's go together." Nagihiko followed behind.

She walked briskly ignoring his voice. The boy was shocked sighing not giving up on finding out what was really wrong with her.

The guardian meeting was cut short since a small get together was being planned thanks to Yaya. The guardians agreed to it and couldn't wait for it. They all went home and made sure to meet up in front of the town mall.

"Rima chan you been acting weird all day."

"Even if I had it doesn't concern you."

"I just want to help a friend out."

"Since when were we friends?" she glared at the boy. Kusu Kusu stayed behind with Rhythm wondering if she would be able to tell him what was bothering her.

"I always considered you a friend even if you hated me." He admitted smiling his best.

Rima continued walking but his legs caught up to hers. He patted her shoulders gently and could feel her body trembling.

"Please leave me alone?"

"I won't leave you until you tell me what's wrong."

She turned around and bawled on his chest. He stroked her small frame with a sad expression on his face.

"Rima just tell him…" Kusu Kusu said to herself.

Rhythm heard and agreed with it. He patted the small girl's chara knowing she was concerned about her owner. He would be concerned about his own owner if he was going through the same thing.

He wiped her tears and off to a café they went. She looked down while explaining what was bothering her.

"Your parents just want you safe just like us."

"Fighting for my safety and blaming each other isn't what I want from them."

"You should just remind them you have friends who would love to walk you home."

"I know I've told them many times…" she sighed sipping her orange soda.

"Who picks you up sometimes?"

"My father picks me up anytime he gets a chance." She answered.

"You wouldn't mind me walking you home whenever he doesn't pick you up?"

"I guess not…" she smiled a bit.

His face brightened as he hoped this would lead to a good relationship with the small girl. Deep down she wished for the same thing but she still didn't want him near Amu.

"Let's go meet up with the others."

"Oh right." She got up and quickly called her parents.

They agreed to it and hoped one of her friends would walk her home. She smiled shutting off her phone.

"You want me to walk you home after the small gathering?"

"Yes I was just going to ask you."

"Well my answer is yes." He patted her head.

She scoffed removing his hands off her head. "It's going to take time for me to be your friend."

"It's fine with me." He laughed.

Off to the town mall to meet up with the others. As they got there Yaya was eating cakes waving her hands crazily to the arriving Rima, and Nagihiko.

To be continued…

Next pairing mentioned will be Yoru and Miki. The situation will be a love oneshot.

How was it? If there are mistakes let me know.

Leave good reviews, ne?

Ja'ne…..


	4. Pretty

Collected Shots:

_Disclaimer:_ I don't own Shugo Chara, or its characters. Just this fan fiction.

The situation and pairing was requested by someone who PMed me.

Friendship/Love Pairing: Yoru and Miki (a bit of fluff, if you notice.)

Pretty

One afternoon in the royal garden the charas were lazing around, since their owners had classes. Ran and Su were making sweets, and cheering while it was being made. Kiseki was being demanding to the others whom were lazing around, but didn't pay attention to his demands.

"I'm going outside to draw." Miki announced as she gathered her drawing materials.

No one paid her no mind since they were in their own world. Sighing, she floated out of the dollhouse and out of the royal garden to the peaceful garden outside.

Yoru was flying around since his owner Ikuto wasn't around for a while. The little cat chara was hungry and searching for food in the mean time. Sensing another chara not far he went to check it out.

"This pretty flower will be a good drawing." Miki smiled and blushed imaging the beautiful drawn picture.

For a while she was making it look good to show it to her crush later. Ripping a few not so good pictures she wanted to give up, but knew it was impossible for her to just give up.

A few breathers taken in and out she concentrated on the flower. The result of the picture was astounding to her. Miki floated around happily.

"Why are you so happy?" A known chara asked her.

"Yoru, what are you doing here?" she asked, on guard in case.

"I'm just bored and hungry...nyah." his stomach began grumbling loud.

"Where's Ikuto?"

"He's in school right now."

"I guess you can have snacks with the charas and me."

"Thank you." He hugged her happily, in which she blushed.

She smiled happily and felt her cheeks heating up. '_I need to get away from Yoru…'_ thinking to herself.

"Did you draw that?" Yoru asked taking her out of her thoughts.

"Yes I did."

"It's such a pretty drawing, like you." He complimented looking closely at the drawing.

With that Miki felt like she was in heaven. Bowing she thanked him.

"T-thank y-you…c-come…on…l-let's eat some food."

"I'm right behind you."

To be continued…

The next pairing will be Kukai and Amu. The situation will be a sibling oneshot.

How was it? If there are mistakes let me know.

Leave good reviews, ne?

Ja'ne…..


	5. Feelings

Collected Shots:

_Disclaimer:_ I don't own Shugo Chara, or its characters. Just this fan fiction.

The pairing was requested by **KukaiXxUtau****. **But the situation was thought up by me.

Feelings

Utau had just finished singing her newest song name, "Feelings needed to be known". She based that song on her feelings on the former royal guardian name Kukai Soma. She knew he would meet up with her soon.

Kukai was on the bus getting ready to meet up with his crush name Utau, as he felt his heart beaten a bit, and kept asking himself when he would tell her how he feels.

"Are you going to tell Utau how you feel?" his chara asked, sitting down on his shoulders.

"I need to let her know soon before someone takes her from me."

"Tell her today."

"I was planning on it, Daichi… I'm just a nervous wreck right now." He sighed, eyes closed remembering the time Amu advised him on her feelings for two guys, name Tadase and Ikuto.

"You can go home, Utau." Her manager exclaimed.

"Sanjo san…may I ask for your advice on something."

"Sure Utau, anything I'm happy to help you with."

Taking her manager's hand, as she told her two charas to close the door. They did as told, as the angel chara, El wanted to know what was bothering her master.

"I like someone a lot."

"You do? Hmm…who is it?"

She blushed looking away covering her mouth saying her crush's name. Sanjo couldn't quite understand what Utau was saying and moved the blond's hand out of her mouth making her repeat what she had said.

"I like Kukai a lot…"

"Did you tell him how you feel?" she asked happily, hoping that the blond singer did.

"Not yet…"

Sighing and scratching the back of her head, she stood up quickly. Utau kept looking at her as she paced back and forth a bit until a huge smile appeared on her face.

"Did you think of anything yet?"

"The only thing I'm going to tell you is follow your heart, I know you will do what's right for your heart." Her manager patted her back smoothly.

Utau nodded her head giving her manager a tight embrace, as a knock was heard. Separating themselves Sanjo opened the door at a nervous looking Kukai, and his chara pumped his fist high flying everywhere and chuckling.

"We're here."

Utau's charas were happy to see him, as they played and II pranked on El outside the room in the hallway. Utau and Kukai were alone in the room, as one of them waited for the other to talk.

"S-so how was your soccer practice?"

"It was great, getting ready for a game this weekend also."

"I see that's really good…" she coughed blushing some more.

"So ready t-to go?"

"Not exactly." She pulled Kukai's arm staring at his emerald orbs. Utau felt herself being pulled close by his wonderful aura.

"…O-okay…" he destined himself closer to her.

Their body heats were getting closer and closer towards each other. Without knowing lips were almost touching each other, as emerald and purple orb closed suddenly and lips lightly smashed against each other.

From that one light kiss they both knew their feelings were told for each other. Their charas stared dreamily, II began chuckling at the sight, El squealed happily, and lastly Daichi's smile widened at the kissing scene.

To be continued…

The next pairing mentioned will be Kukai and Amu, a sibling oneshot.

How was it? If there are mistakes let me know.

Leave good reviews, ne?

Ja'ne…..


	6. Advice

Collected Shots:

_Disclaimer:_ I don't own Shugo Chara, or its characters. Just this fan fiction.

The pairing was requested by **Hiwiwy.** But the situation was thought up by me.

Friendship Pairing: Amu and Kukai

Advice

The guardians were finishing up their work and the charas were finishing up a meeting held up by the chara king, Kiseki. A former guardian came by surprising the other guardians as they were happy to see Kukai and Daichi.

"What happened to soccer practice?" the princely guardian asked.

"Well it's been cancelled because the coach had an emergency."Kukai ruffled the hair of Amu, Yaya, and Rima whom was annoyed by it.

"I guess we're going to call it a day." Tadase stood up gathering his things.

"…I want to walk home with Tadase kun…" mumbled Amu.

"Is something wrong Hinamori?"

"U-um…nothing's w-wrong…Kukai…" she stuttered getting her things fast.

"Amu chan I won't be able to walk you home." Tadase explained to the pinkette as she understood nodding her head.

"I'll walk you home Hinamori." Kukai as he looked over Tadase, whom nodded in agreement.

"I would like that."

~Park~

Amu, Kukai and their charas were walking around the park for a while. It was such a beautiful day as they enjoyed the view up close and sat down on a bench enjoying more of the day's breezy wind.

"Is something wrong Hinamori?"

"…A little…"

"You know you can tell me what's bothering you." He nudged her arm ruffling her cute head.

She giggled nodding her head agreeing to always telling a bit of her problems to the former jack's chair of the guardians. With a deep sigh she told him what has been bothering her for the past week.

What was bothering her for the week was not having her good friend Nagihiko, and her growing feelings for the prince of the guardians Tadase Hotori.

"Have you told him your growing feelings for him?"

"Not really…"

"You need to tell him because he's always worried about you."

"He is?"

"Yes because he always tells me." Kukai looked up at the sky smiling with his eyes closed.

"I'm afraid my growing feelings for him won't match up the feelings he has for me." She doubted herself.

Kukai looked at the pinkette as she was saddened a bit. With a chuckle which caught her surprise he patted her back head.

"I'm not really good with this…but the best advice I could give you is follow your heart." Looking up at the sky again sighing, "your feelings grow for him just let him know."

"I'll follow that advice." Giggling as she looked up at the sky herself, "since I always had Nadeshiko to help me in this situation…and I know Yaya and Rima will help me too in their own way."

That was one of my good advice from your brotherly senpai." The green eyed male stood up. "The guardians will always be friends helping each other no matter what the situation is!"

"I agree and let's get ice cream."

Amu pointed to an ice cream stand as the sports loving teen agreed pumping his fist into the air. The charas saw how happy their owners were and followed their gaze towards the ice cream. Running up to them they wanted their own ice cream as well.

To be continued…

Next pairing mentioned will be Amu and Ikuto The situation will be a friendship oneshot, and a bit of fluff too.

How was it? If there are mistakes let me know.

Leave good reviews, ne?

Ja'ne…..


	7. Sweet Treat

Collected Shots:

_Disclaimer:_ I don't own Shugo Chara, or its characters. Just this fan fiction.

The situation and pairing was requested by me;** rebeccasanfujieijilvr.**

Friendship Pairing: Ikuto & Amu (Small fluff, if you can tell)

Sweet Treats:

The end of the guardian meeting and everyone is ready to go their separate ways. Amu was excited to go to the park with the prince in an hour. He promised to meet up with her since he had to take care of something for his mother before seeing her, and she understood of course.

During the hour waiting for Tadase, Amu stayed in the park as she enjoyed the sight around her, but as always there was chaos in the park and one of them was coming towards her soon.

"I'm hungry, desu…" Su complained.

"We need to wait for the prince to come."

"Isn't that Ikuto?" Ran pointed her pom poms to a figure coming their way.

"What does he want?"

"Amu, I've missed you." Glomping the girl onto a tree.

"Get off from me!"

"I can't you're so warm." She blushed at his comment smacking him beside his head.

"You're such a pervert."

"You like it deep down."

Scoffing at the teen male Amu walked ahead to get something to eat since her stomach was grumbling like crazy. Her charas followed as they wondered what Amu would get to eat. Yoru saw a smirk on Ikuto's face as he floated by him.

"What are you planning, nya?"

"You're just going to see, come on Yoru."

Still confused with Ikuto's plan he flew to Ikuto's side. The purple haired male ran up to Amu and stole her sweet treat.

"Give it back!" stomping her feet as he was on the verge of licking her sweet treat.

"I love this flavor."

"Buy your own then!"

"I'd rather have yours" indirectly kissed on the ice cream already.

Amu growled under her breathe as she blushed watching him lick up his fingers and her ice cream some more. She only licked up her ice cream once since buying it. The charas blushed at what they've witnessed as one of them laughed, being Yoru.

"Here's your ice cream." Lifting the girl's chin, smudging ice cream all over her cheeks and licking it up.

Her small body shook in shocked at the erotic excitement of the older teen. Her charas cheered on as Yoru just giggled with a growing blush on his little cute cheeks.

"S-stop…I-ikuto…" her voice hitched, eyes closed.

"I have to go now, see you around princess." Kissing her lips he left the flushed girl in more shock.

"B-bye…I-ikuto…"

Tadase had witnessed the time when Ikuto stole Amu's ice cream. Most of all he was mad at the cat man for kissing his crush.

"…Ikuto…nii-san…"

To be continued…

Next pairing mentioned will be Amu and Kukai. The situation will be a love oneshot, but what should be happening to them? The girl who asked for this specific pairing, give me an idea on what should happen between Amu and Kukai.

How was it? If there are mistakes let me know.

Leave good reviews, ne?

Ja'ne…..


	8. Feelings 2

Collected Shots:

_Disclaimer:_ I don't own Shugo Chara, or its characters. Just this fan fiction.

The pairing was requested by **licly****. **But the situation was thought up by me.

Love Pairing: Kukai & Amu

Feelings 2

After the devastating breakup between himself and Utau the green eyed boy sees himself more with Amu. The pink haired girl made sure her good friend and secret crush would be happy no matter what happened, even after the breakup he suffered with Utau.

She couldn't believe that Utau was cheating on the sweet and nice guy Kukai with her own brother, Ikuto. Amu found that disgusting and made sure she told off Utau and Ikuto but mostly Utau for what she has made Kukai suffer through.

"Are you going out Amu?" Rima asked her best friend.

"Yes I'm going to meet up with Kukai in front of the park."

"How is he doing now?" she asked worriedly.

"He's fine now." She smiled blushing at the thought of the green eyed male.

"Do you like him now?"

"N-no…I-I don't like him…"

"I can tell you like him for the longest after you broke up with Tadase."

"No need to mention him…" she scoffed grabbing her school bag harshly.

She has remembered how Tadase would come up with excuses not wanting to go on dates with her. Amu found that really odd and spied on him one night and she found her boyfriend at that time kissing another man, and it had to be the former jack Kairi Sanjou. With her heart broking she appeared in front of them the next day crying her eyes out and smacking both of them in their faces and blowing up their secret relationship in front of the other guardians whom were shocked at the discovery.

"Are you alright Amu?"

"Yes I'm fine just remembering how I blew up Kairi and Tadase san's secret to you all."

"That was funny…and sad for you."

"Yeah it was but I'm doing better now thanks to Kukai." She thought about him blushing.

"I knew you liked him."

"Yes I do since we helped each other with our love problems."

Rima giggled hugging her best friend wishing her good luck. Amu was happy to know she had growing feelings for the green eyed sport loving male, looking at her watch as she knew she was almost late for their so called "date".

~Park~

"I'm sorry for being late, Kukai." Amu panted as she caught her breath.

"Its' alright I didn't wait long." He smiled patting her back lightly.

"U-um so you wanted to talk."

"Yeah there's something I been meaning to tell you." He grabbed her hand sitting down on the bench.

She blushed as he took hold of her hand, and squeezed it gently. Her heart began pounding against her chest as she kept thinking her heart would explode from there and blurt out how she truly felt for the older man in front of her eyes.

"Are you alright?" he asked caressing her cheeks.

"…y-yeah I'm fine…just thinking."

"Can you tell me what you're thinking about?"

"U-uh sure…" sighing a long heave she looked away from him embarrassed. "I really like someone."

"Who's the lucky guy?"

"It's someone you know."

"Are you going to tell me or am I going to tickle it out of you?" he chuckled turning the girls face to look at his.

"I really like you." She averted her eyes, knowing that he didn't like her back.

"So you do like me?"

"Yes…"

"I like you to a lot after what we been through together." He smiled kissing her hand.

"The same with me after what happened with our exes as they used our hearts." She clutched onto her shirt.

"Well I know I won't hurt you."

"I won't hurt you either and I want to kiss you." She covered her mouth embarrassed as he just laughed.

"I would like to kiss my new girlfriend."

Closing the distance between them green and golden eyes closed slowly as they kissed. New emotions for the both had began rushing through their bodies and were going to enjoy each other's likeness and maybe love in the near future.

To be continued…

Next pairing mentioned will be Rima and Nagihiko. The situation will be a love oneshot, but what should be happening to them? The girl who asked for this specific pairing, give me an idea on what should happen to them.

How was it? If there are mistakes let me know.

Leave good reviews, ne?

Ja'ne…..


	9. Feelings 3

Collected Shots:

_Disclaimer:_ I don't own Shugo Chara, or its characters. Just this fan fiction.

The pairing was requested by **nagihiko's hime Riri-tan. **But the situation was thought up by me.

Love Pairing: Nagihiko & Rima.

Feelings 3

Since becoming friends for the past year the queen of the guardians, Rima has fallen for the jack of the guardians, Nagihiko. She couldn't believe she was developing feelings for the handsome long purple haired girly male. For the jack he was a bit confused for his feelings for the small cute golden haired queen as he always protected her.

The guardians were finishing up their work as the small group prepared to do their own things. Nagihiko wanted to take Rima to the park, and ask her a question, in which he got advised from the king Tadase.

"You're not sure if you like her or not?"

"Yes that's my situation right now…"

"You need to talk to her and figure out what's going on between the two of you."

"She's a bit distant towards me whenever I approach her…"

"She must be confused as you are, Fujisaki kun."

"You must be right about that…I need to talk to her as soon as possible."

Hearing the boys talk Amu knew what exactly it was, but played a bit dumb. The pink haired joker guardian approached her best friend hugging her from behind.

"So what's going on between you and Nagi kun?"

"N…nothing's going on…he's ju-just a nice person…" coughing as she stabled some papers together.

"I always tell you everything between Tadase and me."

"I know but I don't wanna talk about it…"

"So there is something going on." Amu giggled winking at her friend.

"Yes I think I'm in love with him!" saying it out loud, as the rest of the guardians heard.

Amu laughed seeing how embarrassed Rima was. Nagihiko heard it blushing, but confused inside wondering if the girl he's crushing on was fallen for him. He hoped it was him and not anyone else noticing the golden haired girl running out of the garden. Yaya clapped her hands jumping for excitement.

"Rima chan has a crush!" the baby guardian sang happily.

The charas of the guardians were surprised and wanting happiness for their owners. Kusukusu ran after her owner hoping the girl wasn't too hurt but someone else beat her to it overhearing their conversation.

"Damn…I said it too loud…!" Rima tried calming herself down.

She didn't know someone went after her as he kept his distance beginning to question her. "Rima chan are you alright?" a handsome husky voice asked.

She gasped knowing that voice belonged to only Nagihiko Fujisaki. "…Ye—yes I'm fine…"

"Are you sure?"

"…No I'm not fine!"

"I heard in the garden you're in love with someone."

"I particularly blurted it out because Amu was pestering me about it forever!" she turned around facing the handsome girly male.

"She was worried just like everyone else."

"What do you mean?"

"You've been distant towards me for some time now…"

"I'm sorry I just have a lot on my mind."

"Is it the guy you're in love with?"

"…I guess…it is…"

"I hope you confess to him soon." He smiled turning around. "I'm going to get my things and head home."

"Wait no!" she runs after him bumping into his back.

She was close to falling into the ground but was saved by Nagihiko. He smiled staring into her beautiful face caressing her cheeks.

"You're just as beautiful as a doll."

"Huh?" the girl blushed leaning closer towards Nagihiko's face.

From there both guardians gently and sweetly gave each other their first kiss. The charas watched the whole thing happy about it, as they told their owners about it.

"That kiss sealed their feelings just now." Yaya whispered to Amu, and Tadase. They agreed with the guardian baby leaving the cute couple alone.

After the sweet kiss Rima and Nagihiko confessed towards each other. The jack guardian wasn't confused anymore, as the queen wasn't either.

To be continued…

The next pairing will be who? And the situation itself too.

How was it? If there are mistakes let me know.

Leave good reviews, ne?

Ja'ne…..


	10. Untold Feelings

Collected Shots:

_Disclaimer:_ I don't own Shugo Chara, or its characters. Just this fan fiction.

The pairing was requested by **Miyuka Kokoro. **But the situation was thought up by me.

Love Pairing: Rima & Kuukai

Untold Feelings

For the past year Rima and Nagihiko had been a couple. They've always been there for one another doing their best as a loving couple. But for the past few months one of them has falling for someone else, being Amu Hinamori. As for the other knowing about those untold feelings for her best friend didn't say anything just watched how they've interacted.

As the guardians finished up their work preparing to do whatever they've planned on doing. Amu watched closely as Nagihiko shoved papers inside his school bag before zipping it close. She wanted to talk to him about the sudden kiss they've shared during the group outing.

~Flashback~

_Everyone was having a great time hanging out together in the park. They all came together in a likely pairing, Amu and Tadase, Rima and Nagihiko, and Yaya and Kuukai. The pairing decided to do things on their own but still come together for the circus attraction being shown for the next few weeks._

_Before separating herself with the others Rima excused herself heading to the bathroom. Amu smiled watching her go as her golden eyes looked at Nagi's own golden eyes, blushing herself. "…He got so much handsomer in the past year." She pinkette knew she had developed feelings for her best friend's boyfriend._

"_Amu chan are you alright? Your face is all red.." Nagihiko approached her touching her warm face._

_She backed away leaning against the wall smiling nervously. "..Yes I'm f-fine.." she suddenly stuttered avoiding contact with the handsome male in front of her._

_He was concerned and worried for her leaning closer to her face kissing her forehead. "Please don't make me worry I want my best friend to tell me what's going on inside her cute head." He lightly teased poking the side of her face._

_For the others that waited decided to just go their own ways, except for one being Kuukai. The soccer loving teen watched from a distant the closeness between Amu and Nagihiko, remembering Amu telling him she had deep love feelings for Nagihiko._

"_What is she doing…?" he watched closely gasping as lips were onto each other._

_He couldn't believe what he saw as neither did the two sharing the small light kiss. Amu blushed through the small unexpected kiss with her head down as soon as it was done._

"…_What was that for?"_

"…_I-I don't even know myself…I'll go look for Rima chan since she's taken forever." The boy left Amu's side confused as she was._

_Kuukai decides to show himself as Amu knew he was there already. "You can scold me if you want to…."_

"…_Hinamori san…why?"_

"_I don't know that small kiss just felt right for me…"_

"_What will Mashiro san think when she finds out…"_

"_I don't know but I'm going to tell her soon…"_

~Flashback ends~

Amu did promise herself to tell Rima what she's done as she briskly walked up to the said girl. The said girl was already to go but waiting on Nagihiko, sitting down in a bench outside the royal garden.

"Amu chan what's wrong..?"

"..We need to talk about something…" she sat down hugging her best friend.

"You've been acting weird for so long..what's up?"

"You're going to hate me when I tell you this…"

"Okay try me Amu chan." The small girl knew exactly what she was going to say.

"…I-I k…..kissed….your boyfriend…!"

Rima stood up not saying anything sighing turning her back. She looked up at the sky suddenly feeling tears coming down the side of her cheeks, but wiping them noticing them falling.

Amu was curious as she saw her best friend trembling, gasping. "..I'm sorry Rima..about that k…kiss…"

"It's alright...I-I saw it myself." She sniffled looking back at Amu.

The pinkette was shocked with what the smaller girl said, head down in shame. The small girl hugged Amu knowing deeply that she was in love with her ex boyfriend.

"We broke up last night." She whispered in Amu's ear.

"..W-what w-why?"

"I've always noticed how he looked at you, and how you looked at him…." The girl simply stated with a sigh.

"He's in love with me t-too…?"

"Yes he is, he told me last night after we've talked about it."

"I'm sorry Rima I'm a bad friend…." Amu began crying letting her tears fall freely.

The girl kept hugging her best friend as she had her own set of tears. Not far from where the crying girls stood was Kuukai watching with Nagihiko.

"…I've hurt Rima chan that bad because of untold and unexplained feelings for Amu chan emerged for 2 years…"

"You can't control who your heart desires.." Kuukai says with seriousness in his voice. He patted his friend's back lightly watching the girls pull apart and going their separate ways. "I'll talk to Mashiro san and see how she's doing."

"Kuukai I know you like her, you've told me this ever since you first met her." Nagihiko says with a small smile.

"Yeah you're right I do I'm in love with her, and I want to be there to comfort her."

"Go on ahead I wish happiness for whomever brings it to Rima chan she deserves it. I was a bad boyfriend for her for the past year trying my best to love her…but it didn't work because of Amu chan is in my heart and mind."

"I know I've seen it throughout all of us for the past few years." He patted the purple haired male before descending towards Rima's direction.

Rima was by the riverbank throwing rocks in a bored manner. Her mind was on who will bring her happiness but not too soon as she would want her heart to heal timely. Kuukai watched her quietly approaching the girl patting her shoulders.

"How are you holding up?" he asked sitting beside her.

"…I wish I could be better but I don't know anymore…" she answered with honesty.

"Are you upset with them..?"

"N—no but I knew there was something between them even before I began liking him…and I don't know why I did like him…" she huffed.

"You liked him because he was a good guy, right?"

"Yeah he is and always will be but he's still annoying…"

Kuukai turned Rima around facing her, blushing a bit red. "I hope someday you can accept someone who will truly love you."

"Is there someone that likes me that I didn't know…?" she tilted her head sideways, asking cutely.

Kuukai smiled leaning closer towards her face. With his actions in front of her she blushed instantly, golden eyes widen suddenly as he clasped his lips onto hers sweetly. Both enjoyed the sweet innocent kiss holding onto each other as there was no tomorrow.

After a minute of sharing their first kiss Kuukai pulled back smiling and blushing. "…I hope you can accept me to be your next boyfriend but only when you're ready for one."

She smiled lightly letting tears fall freely resting her head onto his shoulders. "Thank you Kuukai and I'll be sure to keep you in mind."

They've held onto each other happily not another word said.

To be continued…

The next pairing will be who? And the situation itself too.

How was it? If there are mistakes let me know.

Leave good reviews, ne?

Ja'ne…..


	11. Allies aren't we?

Collected Shots:

_Disclaimer:_ I don't own Shugo Chara, or its characters. Just this fan fiction.

The pairing was requested by **MintCookieMonster. **But the situation was thought up by me.

Friendship Pairing: Yaya & Kairi

Allies aren't we?

The guardians club was coming to an end for the day as everyone gathered their things ready to head out of the garden club. Yaya didn't want to leave her friends and go back home to take care of her brother as her parents wanted her to.

"Everyone why don't we go to the park and hang out?" The baby guardian asked her friends.

They all liked the idea but were going to be busy for the rest of the afternoon, hearing grunts and groans. She knew what the answer was already as she took her school bag whimpering a bit like a baby taken her leave.

"Yaya really is like a small child.." Amu concluded getting her own bag.

"Hinamori-san you're right about that…but are you ready to go out and eat?" the blond king asked as he stood beside her grabbing his own bag.

The pinkette nodded her head blushing slightly excited to be going on an outing with her long time crush. Kairi from a distant didn't talk much as soon as the club meeting ended grabbing his own bag excusing himself leaving right after Yaya.

Not far from where the garden was at Yaya decided to stay behind and tend her growing and non growing flowers. She smiled playing with a few of them carefully tending to each of them as they were her own children.

"You all will grow beautifully in the spring." The cute baby guardian smiled sitting in a nearby bench.

Her eyes were all focused on her own small garden and loved staring at her beautiful flowers whether they were growing or not. Not far from where she stood someone was watching her, a small smile fixated on his face fixing his glasses readying himself to approach her quietly.

"Are all those flowers yours?" Kairi stood behind her.

The young girl looked around recognizing the voice talking to her, gasping as she found him beside her. He gave a small nod of a greeting joining her on the bench.

"Class president…?"

"I'm sorry for startling you." Kairi looked away a bit embarrassed.

"It's alright and yes to answer your question they're my flowers…I tend to them as they were my own children."

"I see how hard you work on taking good care of them since their growing beautifully." Kairi complimented looking back at the small garden.

Yaya blushed a bit thanking him with a tight hug. The hug surprised Kairi a bit but he returned the embrace by patting her back.

"You're someone who doesn't show much affection, class president." She smiled looking directly into his eyes.

"I guess I'm not used to it because of my sister…"

"Everyone in the club must show a tint of affection for one another." Yaya says with pride.

"I know I've noticed and I respect that a lot."

"We're all friends and will help each other no matter what."

"That is some wise advice coming from the baby of the club."

"I love you all and don't want to be separated by any of you." Yaya's eyes softened with sadness. "That's why as the baby of the club I need for all of us to stick together."

"Kairi understood scooting closer to her patting her back. "What about us…are we friends or allies?"

"I'm friends with everyone in the club, including you." Yaya stood up stretching her body a bit. "We're not allies because I believe everyone is happy to be friends with you, class president."

Kairi was touched by her words, blushing. He stood up from the bench giving a small bow. "Thank you that makes my heart warm, I guess."

Yaya giggled as a small child would hugging the class president. He smiled feeling more warmness inside his own heart returning the small gesture.

To be continued…

The next pairing will be who? And the situation itself too.

How was it? If there are mistakes let me know.

Leave good reviews, ne?

Ja'ne…..


	12. New Year's Surprises

Collected Shots:

_Disclaimer:_ I don't own Shugo Chara, or its characters. Just this fan fiction.

The situation and pairing was requested by me;** YukinaKisaYanaseLVR**

Friendship Pairing: Ikuto, Amu & Nagihiko (Fluff and this is a continuation of chapter 7.)

New Year's Surprise

It has been a great year for the royal garden members with close bonds in friendship. Maybe love will occur for the New Year as everyone is gathered together in the park with their parent's permission as the only 2 adults present for the small gathering with the young preteens is Utau's manager and her fiancé.

"Just ten more minutes until the new year has come." King Tadase has announced.

With the announcement everyone gathered together in a circle holding hands talking amongst each other. The charas were anxious and excited for the clock to strike midnight as they're dancing with the help of Temari, Nadeshiko's chara whom isn't present but was allowed by Nagihiko to join them for the New Year gathering in the park.

Ikuto smirked watching a certain pinkette talking to Rima. The cat loving teenage male approached Nagihiko whom he noticed was looking at his crush as well.

"What are you planning to do once it strikes midnight in the next few minutes?"

Nagihiko looked up at Ikuto smiling a bit. "There's someone special I'm crushing and in love with I want to kiss…" he confessed looking around at his other schoolmates.

"It's not Amu…right?"

Nagihiko gasped at the mention of her name blushing a bit red, luckily it was dark and it wasn't noticed by Ikuto. Temari and Rhythm floated beside Nagihiko seeing the different expressions on their master's face a bit confused.

"Temari do you know what's wrong with Nagihiko?" Rhythm asked with slight confusion.

"Yes I do and it has to do with her." She points out Amu, who noticed her best friend's charas staring at her.

The pinkette smiled and waved at them looking down at her wrist watch. She went up to the floating charas who gasped sitting on Nagihiko's shoulders.

"Nagihiko a new year approaches…can't you believe it." She took her friend's hand swinging it around.

The long purple haired teenage male shook his head swinging his hands around with Amu. He stared at her sweet looking pink lips wanting to kiss them bad but held back as a gentlemen would.

5 minutes left~

Ikuto stood behind Amu waiting until the clock stroke midnight. In the back of his mind he wondered if the 12 year old has a crush on him, as he does on her for the past 3 years. Yoru sat on Ikuto's shoulder anxiously waiting for his dear master to go on with his plan.

"What will you do, Ikuto to her?"

"You should know I'm definitely going to give her a New Year's kiss…Yoru."

"What if someone else beats you to it like Tadase…or him?"

"I doubt that Tadase will kiss Amu since he's around someone else right now…" he points out seeing the blond king talking it up with the baby of the royal garden, Yaya.

4 Minutes left~

Ran, Miki, Suu, and Dia were all together putting on small New Year hats getting into the celebration of the gathering. Ran cheered her pom poms floating around the other charas excitedly getting into the gathering.

"A New Year for all of us approaches." The pink chara sang with her pom poms in the air.

Miki danced around excitedly listening to the bad singing of Ran without a care in the world. Suu floated beside Ran telling her to quiet down her voice as she's horrible but saying it in a nice manner. Dia stayed beside Miki ignoring the singing of the pink chara. The other charas sang along happy with the coming together of a new year.

3 minutes left~

`Amu giggled watching her 4 wonderful charas. She was happy to have them with her through everything they been together in the group for the past 4 years. Utau called everyone to come together as she prepared a song to sing for the group and specific night. The whole group loved the smoothness of Utau's beautiful voice.

30 seconds left~

With the ending of Utau's song everyone huddled together beginning the countdown.

29

28

27

26

25

24

23

22

21

20

19

18

17

16

15

14

13

12

11

10

9

8

7

6

5

4

3

2

1

"Happy New Year!" everyone shouted in the middle of the park.

Hugs and kisses on the cheeks were given from one person to another. The charas were cheering their masters and wishing everyone a happy new year within the small group. Wonderful wishing for a new year was being said to one another and something believable had occurred within the group

Ikuto grabbed Amu as she was close approaching Tadase. The pinkette was confused as the teenage male blew on her ear, licked her lobe and doing sneaky teasing things to her. She pushed Ikuto close to the ground as he grabbed a hold of her arm fallen on top of him. Eye contact between them was given as the older male closed the distance between them.

He kissed her lips sweetly and passionately. The pinkette stayed surprised returning the kiss sweetly and passionately back. The others were surprised by Ikuto's movement, except for Utau.

Utau knew her brother had it bad for Amu for the past years. Tadase clapped at what took place in front of him as he kissed his friend/crush on the lips. Nagihiko looked down sadly wishing it was him that kissed Amu.

Amu stood up from quickly dusting off dirt from her black gothic skirt looking away embarrassed. Her charas flew up to her teasing her as she groaned looking back at them.

Ikuto smiled touching his lips, "I did it…and my Amu seems to have liked it much." He chuckles standing up from the ground. Everyone stared at him as he was crazy ignoring their stares.

Nagihiko's turn to hug and kiss Amu was next as he gave a fake smile. "Happy New Year, Amu."

"Happy New Year to you too…Nagihiko." she smiled a bit hugging her handsome feminine best friend.

"Are you alright…?" he asked kissing her cheeks.

"..I don't know but Ikuto always takes me by surprise…" she blushed looking away smiling a bit touching her lips.

"Can I take you by surprise too?"

"Huh…what do you mean…?"

"I mean this… his actions spoke than words as he clasped his lips onto Amu's.

Yaya screamed as she got everyone's attention. They're attention diverted to Amu and Nagihiko with the sweetest loving kiss they've seen being shared by each other.

Ikuto laughed wryly to himself knowing that he was beaten by a long haired feminine teenager. "Happy new year to myself…"

Amu and Nagihiko pulled apart smiling to one another. The young girl knew that took guts and bravery from her best friend as she hugged him tightly. "Thank you for the kiss…Nagihiko."

"You're welcome Amu chan." He closed his eyes wishing the night would never end between them.

They both knew they had an audience but didn't care.

To be continued…

The next pairing will be who and the situation itself too. Happy new year 2013 and belated Christmas to my wonderful reviewers and readers.

How was it? If there are mistakes let me know.

Leave good reviews, ne?

Ja'ne…..


	13. Let's be friends 2

Collected shots:

_Disclaimer:_ I don't own Shugo Chara or its characters, just this fan fiction.

The pairing and situation was requested by **Pupcake Luver**

Friendship Pairing: Nadeshiko(Nagihiko) and Rima.

Let's be Friends 2

Since returning back from England Nadeshiko wanted to show the queen her good side. Rima still found her presence annoying and a distraction whenever she's around Amu, feeling depressed and jealous deep down of their close friendship with one another.

Nadeshiko noticed the young blonde's jealousy as she didn't mean any harm for her. The long purple haired female knew that Rima knew her true self and would come up with an idea to have Rima as her own friend. Rima would do anything to step in the middle of Amu and Nadeshiko from going any further of hanging out together, or talking to one another. She even knew her deep secret when she wanted to tell Amu herself but held back for unknown reason.

The guardian's meeting was coming to an end and everyone we're busy with their own plans of hanging out with one another. Except for Rima who was supposed to be home at a certain time, unless she tells her parents she would be doing something with the group. The same goes for Nadeshiko she needed to go back home to do her beautiful dancing as her mother and grandmother await her arrival.

"Would you like to come over to my house?" Nadeshiko asked Rima, with a small smile.

"…N…No I'm going to hang out with Amu…." She answered blankly grabbing the pinkette's arm quickly.

"I'm sorry Rima, Tadase and I are going out on a date to eat." The girl smiled blushing looking back at her crush.

Rima's eyes followed suit noticing her best friend blushing as she let go of her arms slowly. She was sad as she wanted so bad to be with Amu the whole time. Nadeshiko noticed her sad expression as she sighed grabbing her small hand and making a run out of the garden.

"What the hell are you doing?"

"I'm taken you to my house!"

"I don't want to go anywhere you're going to…let me go!"

"I can't you seemed sad when Amu chan stared at Hotori kun." She stopped running letting go of the blonde's hand.

"…I wanted so bad to hang out with Amu though…" she looked away playing with one of her small fingers.

"I know what you mean but we need to give them privacy." She smiled with assurance.

"…I guess I'll be going home then…"

Rima began walking briskly crossing a few streets noting the distance between herself and Nadeshiko. She turned around waving a bit back at the jack of the guardian club.

"Would you like to still come over to my house?" Nadeshiko shouted.

"…I guess so…let me call my parents then…."

The small blond gave in taken out her cell phone and calling her parents. They didn't mind as long as she came home before dark. She smiled a bit by her parent's approval shouting at Nadeshiko to come her way.

"They said it was fine as long as I come home before dark!"

"That's great news I'm coming your way."

"Okay I was going to ask you to do that anyways."

Nadeshiko crossed a few streets going towards Rima, whom blushed at the closeness of the beautiful "girl".

"Does coming to your house means you're buying my friendship?" Rima asked point blank with seriousness.

"No it doesn't mean I'm buying your friendship!"

"Why try so hard to being my friend knowing how much I don't like you!" she spat crossing her arms.

"I can tell by how you interact with the others you're a nice person." Nadeshiko replied honestly.

"..You're so weird…but I guess we could give it a try…"

Rima looked away uncrossing her arms feeling butterflies in her own stomach. She knew deep down she wanted to try and see if it would work out in becoming friends with Nadeshiko, or Nagikhiko as she knows him as.

Nadeshiko smiled patting the girl's head feeling her own face flushed. She offered the young blond her hand, whom looked down at it and gently and slowly took it.

Both guardians walked ahead towards their destination. Not knowing what will behold of their somewhat new friendship, and hoping to have no regrets within their friendship. Or maybe more than a friendship will ensue between them in the future.

To be continued…

The next pairing will be NadeshikoxNagihiko, NagihikoxYaya, NagihikoxKukai, and NagihikoxIkuto. The situation itself will be friendship and romance.

How was it? If there are mistakes let me know.

Leave good reviews, ne?

Ja'ne…..


End file.
